Dissidia Quattuordecim
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: After Chaos had been slain in the 013 cycle, the wars between Harmony and Discord had ended. But through divine might, the cycles of death and destruction began anew.


**Chapter 1: Gathering of Harmony and Discord.**

**Welcome everyone to my first Dissidia Story, Dissidia Quattuordecim**. **This story shall be worked one a schedule with Legacy of Luxania, with a chapter being posted after a chapter of the other being posted. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flaming is not. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.**

_During the 013 cycle, Cosmos and her chosen warriors had defeated Chaos with the power of the crystals and had shattered the cycle of continuous death and rebirth. This was supposed to be the end, but it was not to be._

_Angered that Cosmos had given her divine powers to her warriors, Shinryu revived Chaos and had started the conflicts anew._

**-**Order's Sanctuary-

"_My Chosen warriors, you must aide me in this quest. You all must gather each of your crystals and defeat the forces of Chaos."_ Cosmos said to the warriors.

A man in blue armor with a horned helm kneeled to the Goddess. "As you wish, Cosmos."

-Pandemonium, Top Floor-

"_This will be a long and perilous quest, but you all must persevere."_ Cosmos's voice said throughout the area.

"Crystal's huh? I wonder what they do when we get them?" a purple-haired girl said.

"Don't worry about it Maria! When we get them we'll find out!" a blonde haired boy said to Maria.

Maria smiled at the boy. "You're right Zell, we should just keep moving."

-The Forbidden Land Eureka-

"_You will face many dangers along the way, but I know you all will triumph."_

"She thinks that we will win this? I still don't know what the hell I'm doing here in the first place!" said a man with a southern accent.

"Calm down there old man Cid, or you'll give yourself a heart attack."

"Who do you think you're callin old, pirate missy!"

"I might be a pirate, but at least I don't have any crazy dreams about going into space!"

"Ah forget it, let's just agree to disagree. How 'bout it Faris?"

-Crystal Palace-

"_The forces of discord march though this land as we speak."_

"Forces of Discord? You mean the underlings of Chaos, right?" Freya said as she crossed her arms.

"Underlings or not, we shouldn't underestimate them." Celes said gravely.

"If we keep calm, we should be able to overcome their strength. Right Hope?"

The sliver haired man chuckled. "Yeah you're right Auron. You, Celes, Freya, and I should be able to take them."

"Then we shouldn't waste time waiting around for them to find us." Freya said

-Vahalla-

"Forces of Discord huh? Nothing the leading man can't handle." Balthier said as he walked through the strange timeless world.

-Zanarkand -

"These guys sure sound like bad news."

"But if we don't help Cosmos, who will?"

"You girls have nothing to worry about; I would never let such pretty girls get harmed while I'm on the watch."

Both the auburn-haired and pink-haired women rolled their eyes. "Oh be quite Edge!"

"Such coldness coming from you Refia. Serah, you don't think the same do you?"

"Buzz off, I'm spoken for."

"Ouch..."

-Order's Sanctuary-

"_I know this is a tremendous thing to ask but you all are my only hope. Please, defeat Chaos and end the cycle of death." _Cosmos begged as she disappeared from her throne.

"Cosmos... I swear we will not fail you." The Warrior of Light said as he turned to leave Cosmos to rest.

-Chaos Shrine-

The warriors of Chaos had all gathered together in the Chaos Shrine to discuss their eminent victory.

"These fools of Cosmos think they can win this battle?" Leon said as he laid his back against a pillar

"It is impossible for them, we have them hopelessly outmatched." Hojo snickered to himself.

"Never underestimate your enemy, you fools! That has led to the downfall of warriors before you." Garland said with an air of authority.

"Warriors before us? What do you mean by that Garland?" Zemus said as he approached the would-be knight.

"Nevermind that, we must now fight Cosmos's pawns."

The group of Chaos's chosen scattered in different directions. Wanting nothing more than to kill Cosmos and end this conflict.

-End of Prologue-

**This story contains a new cast of characters (save for two) and a new conflict for the crystals. The warriors of Cosmos and Chaos are as follows:**

**Cosmos:**

**FF: Warrior of Light**

**FF II: Maria**

**FF III: Refia**

FF IV: Edge

FF V: Faris

FF VI: Celes

FF VII: Cid

FF VIII: Zell

FF IX: Freya

FF X: Auron

FF XII : Balthier

FF XIII: Hope (Older form)

FF XIII-2: Serah

**Chaos:**

**FF: Garland**

**FF II: Leon**

**FF III: Xande**

FF IV: Zemus

FF V: Gilgamesh

FF VI: Leo

FF VII: Hojo

FF VIII: Seifer

FF IX: Beatrix

FF X: Seymour

FF XII: Vayne

**FF XIII: Dysley**

**FF XIII-2: Caius.**

**There manikins will be reveled later in the story. Anyway if your reading this, click that review button and send me one cause that makes my day.**

**~Deviljho's Hatred.**


End file.
